Happier Lives
by PlatoDan
Summary: AU Just after Voldemort's demise, the Malfoy's, save Draco, are killed. Where will Draco be raised? This is very AU, mainly because Sirius didn't go after Peter on Nov. 1st. EDITED!
1. Prologue

AN: Hello, I just wanted to go over a few points of this AU fic. OK, firstly, You-Know-Who is dead (as dead as he was in 1981 anyways…) He "died" Halloween Eve, at Godric's Hollow. Now secondly, the next day Sirius did **NOT** go after Peter, but instead went to see Dumbledore, and told him of the switch of secret keepers. Now this might be confusing, but, Harry was given to the Dursleys on Wednesday (It says in CH 1 of PS/SS the story starts on a Tuesday, and I am going to say that it was the first Tuesday in November, the 3rd.) So it's safe to say that Harry went somewhere before going to the Dursleys, and Sirius would have gone to this place to be with his godson; thus innocent Sirius would NEVER let ickle Harrikins to go to those awful relatives of Lily, since Sirius was named his guardian (I am assuming, since I never saw the will). So, Harry will never go to the Dursleys, blood protection be damned. OK, story time. Enjoy.

* * *

-- Prologue -- 

Sunday November 1, 1981, 11:42 PM

In a small room, in the rather large Ministry of Magic building, while most of the country was celebrating, several people were gathering for a very important, very secret meeting.

Bartemius Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had enjoyed a long career. He had done many positive things for wizarding Britain, and saved many lives. At the moment, he was addressing several seasoned Aurors about one particular suspected Death Eater. "With the defeat of You-Know-Who, we must continually keep up our guard, and take down his supporters."

"CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody intoned.

"Quite right, Alastor. Lucius Malfoy has had sketchy dealings with You-Know-Who–" Crouch said before he was interrupted.

"Sketchy, my arse," Moody mumbled.

"Yes, yes, Alastor, he may have indeed been in You-Know-Who's inner circle. Your mission is to capture or kill Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. One warning though: they have a small son, a one year old. Be careful, the last thing the Ministry needs is for the Prophet to publish a picture of an innocent, dead one year old. Moody, you are in command - handle it well, and kill them if necessary," Barty Crouch finished the briefing.

"Aye, I will, and I'll take those bastards down!" Moody gruffly shouted.

"That's the spirit! Good luck Alastor." Crouch replied.

* * *

Ok, this is just the first chapter; later ones will generally be longer. Another chapter should be up pretty soon, maybe before midnight. Next up is the raid on Malfoy manor, and perhaps some of the consequences. 

New Note: This chapter was edited to make your reading more enjoyable. The deed was done by the very grammatical, Thomas-Michael, who has graciously volunteered to be my beta. So all I will say to him: Thank You, very much!

1/20/04


	2. Ill Manner at Mafloy Manner

-- Chapter One: Ill-Manner at Malfoy Manor --

Monday November 2nd, 1981, 12:09 AM

Just minutes later, the Aurors arrived and began banging on the door of Malfoy Manor, attempting to gain entrance.

A House Elf answered the door and said, "What can Dobby do for you sirs?"

"Take me to your master, elf," Moody responded in a husky voice.

"Come into the entrance hall sirs, Dobby is getting Master Malfoy." He disappeared with a _pop_. A few moments later the elf reappeared and said somewhat apprehensively, "Master Malfoy is not wanting to see sirs tonight."

"It wasn't a request, Elf. We _are_ seeing him now." The elf looked as though he was going to try to stop the Aurors: Dobby made a move with his hand. The motion was too slow, however, and Dobby is hit with four _Stupefys _and fell unconscious.

Once the exchange was over, Moody gave a short laugh and says, "Nice synchronization, now lets find The Malfoys, shall we boys?" The four Aurors began to search the large house, wandering through the manor until they found a room that was decorated like a nursery. Inside are all three of the Malfoys.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Lucius exclaimed testily.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. You and your wife are going to have to come with us to the Ministry to answer a few questions. So it'd be best if you came quietly, seeing as how it will be less painful for you. Move it!" Moody threatened.

Lucius retorted raising his wand as he spoke, "How dare you!?! You come into my house and demand I leave - how do I know you aren't really Death Eaters in disguise, trying to lure us outside the wards so you can kill us?"

Moody's enraged voice said, "DEATH EATERS! US! Ha! I'm sure you would know if I were a Death Eater, Malfoy, you were near the top of that organization after all."

"What are you talking about? You have no proof! This is outrageous!! I am an upstanding member of the magical community, I give donations to some of the bes—"

Lucius was cut off by a stunner aimed at his head, sent by Moody, which Lucius quickly dodged. He returned the favor, and threw other jinxes and curses at Moody, most of them dark. While the fight is taking place, Narcissa places baby Draco in his crib, and casts a very powerful shield charm to protect him.

After casting the charm, Narcissa Malfoy moved away from the crib. Two of the Aurors saw her, and thinking she was simply trying to get out of the line of fire, they did't take immediate action. This was a mistake which proves to be fatal.

Narcissa then stood behind the mass of Aurors, who are so busy watching the duel between Moody and Lucius, they miss her drawing her wand. In a split second, one of the Aurors falls, dead by the killing curse. The other two turn around surprised, but too late as a second Auror is hit by _Avada Kedavra_. The third one, always quick to the draw, had already sent a killing curse at Narcissa before she had the chance to throw a third curse. Narcissa is hit in the chest, and falls to the ground.

Lucius saw his wife fall and was disheartened and distracted - just enough for Alastor Moody to finish him off with the killing curse.

Throughout the entire fight, baby Draco cried.

The flashes of green, and his parents falling to the ground, are two images that will haunt him for many years to come.

"Damn it!" Moody exclaims, "The bitch killed both Davies and Lambert! Good thing you got her, I wouldn't have wanted to face both of 'em with no back up. Get the brat and let's go. We'll be filing paper work until at least dawn."

With that pronouncement Moody and the other surviving Auror grab baby Draco and apparate to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

After the debriefing, and DMLE officials set out to the scene. Alastor Moody took an irritable blond baby to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin the rest of his life.

* * *

Next: the fate of Draco, a godfather's plea, and an interesting twist.

New Note: Thomas-Michael betaed this chapter for your reading pleasure

Thanks for Reading!

1/20/05


	3. Suprise!

-- Chapter 2: A New Father, Again --

Monday November 2nd, 1981

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked the halls of the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix carrying a blonde bundle of joy, which was cooing contentedly at the old man's long white beard.

The potion's master of Hogwarts walked sulkily behind the learned wizard. Severus Snape searched for the words to show the severity of the events about to take place. "Headmaster, please reconsider, there must be some other person to take Draco in. Anyone would be better then….him. You know how we feel about each other, and Draco is my godson, damn it. I don't want my godson left in his care. And as the childs godfather, that's final. Find someone else."

Professor Dumbledore stopped for a moment and turned around. He looked Severus straight in the eye, and responded, "Very well, Severus, but as you know, you are not an option, or trustworthy in the eyes of the ministry, for that matter, so you will not have custody. And if not him, then it would be one of Narcissa's sisters, Andromeda Tonks or Bellatrix Lestrange. And since the Lestranges have never been proven to be in servants of Voldemort, and they are both purebloods, the ministry would appoint custody to them. Now if he asks for guardianship, he will get it. For one, he is the head of a noble house and he was also a firm supporter of the light. And he will be a good father figure for young Draco. Also, Draco will have a child his own age to bond with. All in all I think it is a good decision not only for Draco, but for you as well, because he will allow you to be a large part of young Draco's life, I will see to it. This is the best option, and thus you can try to make amends with him, and be part of Draco's life regardless of who raises him, or you can meet Draco when he reaches Hogwarts. The choice is yours."

"Very well, but you will make sure that he lets me see Draco? And if he isn't being treated well, you will get him out of there?"

"Of course, I would never leave a child in an environment where he isn't loved, and well cared for. If the need arises, which I'm sure it won't, I will see that Draco is put in someone else's care. Now if that is all, the Order is waiting for us."

With that the Headmaster strode toward the meeting room. The Order of the Phoenix was assembled, and Snape saw Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and about a dozen others. All of them were cooing over a bundle of blankets in Black's arms. '_It must be the Potter baby,'_ Snape thought. Needless to say the cooing suddenly became much more repulsive to Severus. The assembled mass all looked to Dumbledore as he entered, and then most began to stare at the bundle in his hands.

"Who's that Albus?" Dedalus Diggle asked gently, as baby Draco started to scream.

"Sounds like a problem child, eh Albus?" Snape scoffed, Sirius ignored it and smirked. "So, who's the runt?" Severus was beginning to get angry. He calmed himself, and prepared to be even angrier, once the fireworks began.

"Ah, I am ever so glad you asked Sirius, for you see, he is your second cousin, the son of Narcissa Malfoy. As I am sure you are all aware, both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were killed yesterday, when they refused to be taken to the Ministry for questioning. Now the custody of young Draco has been disputed, and despite my protests that Severus was not a Death Eater, and that he was a firm supporter of the light, the ministry has stated in no uncertain terms that he will never have custody of the child. Since the godfather is eliminated from list of possible guardians, that leaves family. Now Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange have filed a plea for custody, and this will not be stopped by the ministry, because they have no proof that the Lestrange's are anything other then law abiding purebloods, only rumors." Several people around the room scoffed or rolled their eyes, and then Dumbledore continued. "While _we_ know they are Death Eaters, this will not help us. So we need someone to file for custody of him, someone who has never wavered from the light, and is also pureblooded and wealthy. Also it would be preferable if the person was in this room. I believe that that someone should be Sirius Black." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like the sun.

The room was engulfed in silence. Sirius blinked several dozen times before even thinking of a way out of it.

* * *

Next up is Reactions, and decisions.

New and Noteworthy: Betaing was done by Thomas-Michael just for you!

1/20/05


	4. Agreeing to Disagree

From last time: "We need someone to file for custody of Draco, someone who has never wavered from the light, and is also pureblooded and wealthy. Also it would be preferable if the person was in this room. Weighing all of the options, I have come to believe that that someone should be Sirius Black." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like the sun.

The room was engulfed in silence. Sirius blinked several dozen times before even thinking of a way out of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Agreeing to Disagree

Monday November 2nd, 1981, continued

The silence was broken by Harry beginning to wail, which of course led Draco to do the same. These events seemed to break Sirius out of his stupor, and he picked up Harry out of a very large basket and began to quiet him. At the same time, Albus Dumbledore was attempting to do the same with Draco.

Sirius was having success, as Harry was not crying any longer. Instead the raven-haired baby was staring at Sirius. Suddenly, he screamed "pah foo!" causing Remus to laugh. It may have been this or the fact that Harry had stopped crying, that made Draco stop crying as well.

"You see Sirius, you'll make a wonderful father, and the boys seem to get along ever so well." Dumbledore said, looking around for support.

"But…"

Sirius was about to argue when McGonagall caught the look in Dumbledore's eye and chimed in. "Can you imagine your cousin, that vile woman, to raise any child? Could you really condemn that precious little boy to the care of a mad woman? Imagine when he gets to Hogwarts, he'll be a terror, and in your godson's year. Do you really want to basically guarantee your godson yet another enemy?" As she was saying this she had gotten up and taken Draco from Dumbledore. Then she went to where Sirius was sitting and put him in Harry's basket. "Can you really condemn anyone to a life of hate and slavery to a madman?" She was now talking in her "teacher voice" which caused even adults to squirm in their seats under the scrutiny of her glare.

"I think your exaggera…" Sirius tried again to voice his dissent.

Remus exclaimed, looking at the boys fondly, "You can raise an army of Neo-Marauder's to terrorize Hogwarts in a few years!" This caused Minerva to turn her glare to Remus, who grinned sheepishly back at the Transfiguration professor.

The latter idea seemed to cause a bit of a mischievous glint to appear in Sirius's eyes, so Dumbledore took the opportunity to say, "So it's settled, sign here, and it will be finalized." In Dumbledore's hand appeared a piece of parchment, which had a large X with a line at the bottom. Sirius sighed, looked at the two boys who had fallen asleep next to each other, both looking very calm.

"Alright, I'll do it, but no telling me how you all think I should raise them. I'll do this my way, and I don't want to hear one word about how they'll put Peeves right out of the pranking business when they get to Hogwarts." He looked to McGonagall with a slight smirk, almost hoping that she would change her mind, and not have him take the boy. "Also I intend to train them both up, as soon as they can hold a wand, because I believe that most of you know what Harry will have to do one day. And since I'll be raising them as brothers, I'll be training them both. I take it no one has any problems?" He looked around the room, making eye contact with each order member present (excluding Snape), and none voiced concern, so he said, "Ok I'll do it, does anyone have a quill? I think there are some papers for me to sign."

Sirius signed the papers, and sighed, "How the bloody hell am I going to raise two one year olds?" he asked.

"Uh, very carefully?" Remus piped in with a grin, barely holding in fits of laughter.

"I'm serious Remus."

Remus feeling particularly flippant, responded, "We all know you're Sirius!" This time he laughed out loud.

"Ha, ha, Very funny Wolfie, I haven't heard that one before," Sirius said dryly. "Serio…really though, I live in a one bedroom flat, I don't have the income, shit I should have thought of that before I signed the bloody parchment!"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I really feel that you needn't worry about earthly possessions any longer Sirius." At Sirius' blank expression he continued, "Alas, it is my sad duty to inform you that your mother was found dead earlier today, right on top of yesterday's newspaper, it seems that it was heart failure, she couldn't believe that Voldemort had fallen, and that he was killed by a mere child. She was found when she missed her weekly meeting of her brewing circle yesterday, leading to an investigation by her friends. Now you may not be aware, but you are the heir to the Black fortune, regardless of your past actions, and how your mother viewed you. With the death of Regulus, your parents did not want their money going to anyone other then a Black. And even if that were not the case you would have full access to Harry's and Draco's vaults until they are of age. I would suggest that for the time being you move to one of the Black's London properties, perhaps #12 Grimmauld Place? It is one of the most secure properties that you own."

"I never though that I would set foot in that place again, but it has enough rooms and facilities, so it will do. You're all welcome of course, as long as you promise to change some diapers." He again looked at everyone, except Snape.

"And remember, everyone in this room will help you with whatever you need. I believe that Severus is quite anxious to help with young Draco." Sirius looked like a deer in the headlights. He looked as if he was about to tell Dumbledore that there was no way in hell, but he was stopped by a look on the old man's face. Dumbledore then continued sternly, "Severus is Draco's godfather, he will see the boy whenever he requests. This petty schoolboy rivalry must stop. You both act disgraceful around each other, and it stops **now**." Dumbledore's voice left no room for argument; nonetheless both men came close to pouting.

"I will tolerate him as long as he shows me the same courtesy," Snape said snippily.

After a long moment, "Ditto" was all Sirius had to say by way of reply.

"Good, it's settled then. I have business to attend to. Come, Minerva, we must talk of Hogwarts' reopening." Dumbledore said as he strode from the room. Minerva followed, and both boys began to wail.

Minerva turned around and smiled mischievously at Sirius and said, "Some days I am glad I deal only with adolescents."

* * *

Next, Severus and Sirius have a heart to heart….or some thing similar, and perhaps going to Grimmauld.

New Note:Thomas-Michael had the honor of being my beta for this chapter. Thank You.

1/20/05


	5. Consequences and Arrangements

Chapter 4: Consequences and Arrangements

After the order members left, Sirius and Severus were left with only Remus there to make sure they didn't kill each other. The room was eerily quiet, as if even the babies were waiting for the fireworks to begin. Sirius and Severus both seemed to be waiting for the other to do or say something, but so far neither had moved. They were both staring at each other dangerously.

Remus, trying to break the ice among the glares began, "Severus," he said, causing both men's heads to snap toward the interloper. "I know that in the years I've known you, I have been an ass - not that it wasn't always deserved, you did try to get us expelled - but what we did to you was above and beyond what you deserved. I feel that the way we acted towards you is unforgivable, and I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave us. I'm not sure I would be able to if I were you, but at least let's try to get along, for the sake of those two boys." As he said this he pointed to Harry and Draco, who were still quietly looking around the scene.

Then Sirius grudgingly added, "He's right Sni…Severus, we need to put this behind us. I know its going to be hard, and I'm sure we will fight quite a bit, but if you want to be a part of Harry's and Draco's life, then we really need to get along."

Snape looked almost taken aback, but then said, "I have no wish to be part of the life of Potter's spawn. In fact I am quite conte—" he is cut off by an angry Sirius.

"Alright Snape, listen here, you want to be part of Draco's life, that's fine, but you cant really be so deluded as to think that you can be part of only one of their lives. I am raising them both. And so they are going to be brothers. So whether you like it or not, being part of one's life means being part of both. This means that we're going have some ground rules for you. #1: You must treat both boys alike, you can not favor one in any way. You will not abuse either boy physically, emotionally, spiritually, or any other way. This includes talking down to either of them, bringing a golden cauldron for Draco and a handkerchief for Harry, and anything else that can hurt the boy's mind, body, or spirit. If you do, you will not see either any more."

"Why should I follow your stupid rules? I mean Dumbledore said I can see him."

"That's true, but if he finds out that I set up some simple rules to make the boys lives better, safer, and happier; rules that are extremely easy to follow, but you didn't follow them, what do you think he will do?" Sirius said with a smirk.

Snape grudgingly nodded, and said, "Fine. I accept that rule, are there any others?"

"This one will be the hardest, but possibly the most important: No fighting in front of the kids. Period. No exceptions. This means no fights between you and me, you and Remus, or Remus and me. When we are with them, we do our best to be civil, and I daresay friendly. This should be no problem for you, because you must be a good actor, being a spy and all, and I can handle this in my sleep, so do you accept?"

"Yes, and for once you are right, this is in Draco's best—fine, in both of the boys best interest. Next?"

"Lastly, try to keep a cultured tongue, and the gods know you act cultured enough for all of us. So basically I don't want them spouting off 'mudblood' or any other racial slur or curse. Don't even mumble it in their presence. Agreed?"

"Yes, is that all?"

"For now."

Snape looked at Sirius and said, "Fine, but I have one of my own. Neither of them shall ever be encouraged to call me: Sev, Uncle Sevvie, Sniv—you know what I mean" Suppressing a shudder he continued, "and no combinations of the aforementioned."

"What should they call you Sevie-poo?" Sirius smirked and Remus hit him.

Snape ignored the comment , "When they are able to speak fluently, we will work something out. If that's all, (Sirius nodded) then, good day." The potions master walked out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

Remus watched the man leave, then smirked and said, "Well, Severus does know how to make an exit, doesn't he?

"Yeah whatever, lets go to Grimmauld Place and see if its any better then I remember."

With that they each picked up a baby and apparated to the northern part of London.

They walked up to the door and into the house, the surprise was evident on both of their faces. They did all that was in their power to not drop the babies from surprise. Thankfully they succeeded.

----------

Review Responses:

Lady Maria: No I don't object to being on any C2 list, in fact I'm rather honored, I really like your C2 as well, I have been a subscriber for a while. Thanks again.

Athenakitty: Remus won't be _dragged_ into it, Sirius is his best friend, they are practically brothers, so of course he'll help, because yes, Sirius **will **have his hands full, just like any parent of two one year olds… Severus will help, but it will be difficult for him to accept Harry as "Harry" and not "James' Brat." But he might, I haven't really decided if he and Sirius should fight a lot, because of how different they are. But he will at least try. (as you'll see when you read the chapter) But you'll see, and if you (or anyone else) has suggestions, fell free to tell me, I am always open to improving my writing.

Angelfirenze: I also am looking forward to seeing them when they are 11, they might team up with Gred and Forge, to prank the world. Or they might scare the twins from ever pranking anyone again! MUHAHAH! Or not….

Thanks also to: Harm Marie; Spezlee; Alligator355; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; and HP's Twin for reviewing my last chapter!

Next is: A Surprise at Grimmauld Place, and some new clothes…. I hope that doesn't give anything away!

New Note: Thomas-Michael proof read this chapter for me.

1/20/05


	6. Past and Presents

Last time: They each picked up one baby and Apparated to the northern part of London.

They walked up to the door and into the house, and the surprise was evident on both of their faces, and they did all that was in their power to not drop the babies from surprise. Thankfully they succeeded.

* * *

Chapter Five: Past and Presents

It was impossible…

It was unheard of…

Sirius thought he had gone insane…

The house was bright….

There were no more dreary colours.

No more snakes motif.

And most importantly of all, no house elf heads on the walls.

The house was absolutely cheerful.

Sirius, who had grown up in this once dreadful house at first thought they had gone to the wrong door. He took a step back and looked at the black number **12** and knew they had not been mistaken. He whispered to Remus, "I'm almost afraid to call Kreacher, he must have really snapped if he did this on his own…"

"Kreacher? Wasn't that the house elf that would always mumble to itself, and huff and puff if we ever asked it for something? And didn't it always call you a blood traitor or some such? I remember when James and I heard that we laughed our arses off." Remus said, remembering the one previous time he had been to this house - the last time Sirius had been there as well.

**

* * *

Flashback**

The Hogwarts Express had just come into Platform 9**¾ **and the three teenagers were excited. They had almost finished their fifth year at Hogwarts, and were spending their holiday at the Black's property in London, known as Grimmauld Place. Sirius James and Remus walked towards the barrier together.

This was going to be the best Easter break ever.

Sirius's mum and dad were out of town, in Majorca (one of the biggest wizarding vacation spots in the world) and didn't know that their son was coming home.

This Easter, the premier party of the year was going to be held by the three Gryffindors. It had taken weeks to plan it all and make sure that Sirius' parents were going to be away.

Peter, Sirius had said, chickened out; the line Peter used was that his mum had wanted him to come home, to spend the holiday with her and his family. So he went, and that left three to get the house ready for the party.

Sirius didn't want to have the party at his house, because he claimed the house was evil ("It has been in my family's possession for hundreds of years, some of the dark magic must have rubbed off onto the house.") but Remus and James didn't believe him, thinking it could not be that bad.

They walked out of the station and they got a muggle cab and took it to Grimmauld Place. They paid the cabby, and they got out.

They then walked to the door and stopped. James cleared his throat, and Sirius said, "I can't believe that I am coming here on my own accord…I must be losing it!"

James then said, "Padfoot, it's not going to be that bad, your mum's gone, and we are having a Gryffindor Party, so come on."

Sirius went in, the others followed, when they got in James and Remus were appalled at the house before them. It was depressing, and horrendously bleak. Sirius saw their expressions and smirked, "I told you it was _that _bad."

"Forgive us for not believing you, how the hell are we going to get this place to look….well, Gryffindor enough in two days?" James asked.

"It should be easy to get this dump up to par with a bit of help, Kreacher!" Sirius said.

A disgruntled looking house elf _popped_ into the room. "What is filthy master doing here? Mistress said the blood traitor was not coming home, and he brought other blood traitors and half breeds. Mistress will not be pleased. Mistress said if filthy master comes home, Kreacher was to go and tell her." Remus and James were laughing at the audacity of the elf, until they heard the end of his speech.

"WAIT!! NO!!" Sirius screamed. But it was too late, the elf had already _popped_ away. A moment later he was back and grinning smugly.

"Shit, it's too late, we have to get out now! My mother will kill us!" He headed for the front door, then stopped abruptly, causing James and Remus to bump in to him. "She'll be apparating to the front, let's go out the back!" They turned around and followed Sirius to the back.

They were outsmarted, for when they were exiting the back door, they ran into a stuck-up looking woman who began shrieking, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU!?! YOU BRING BLOOD TRAITORS AND HALF BREADS INTO MY HOME? I KNOW THE TYPE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH! WHY ARE YOU HERE? NEVER MIND, I DON'T CARE!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN OVER MY DEAD BODY! GOOOOOOOO!!"

Sirius looked as if he really didn't care, he just gave his mother a rude hand gesture that he learned from a muggle-born, and stalked away. James and Remus followed, and then they decided to go to The Leaky Cauldron, where they spent the rest of their holiday.

That was the last time Sirius saw his mother. From then on he stayed with the Potters, who loved to have him, and thought of him as another son.

**END FLAHSBACK**

* * *

Remus looked at Sirius who had a slight grin on his face and asked, "Are you all right, Padfoot? I know it's been a while since you've been here, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant last trip." 

"I'm fine, but I don't feel as good as this house looks! What the bloody hell happened to it? Not that I'm complaining… dare I call Kreacher?" Sirius asked worriedly, "Maybe he's finally gone completely over the deep end…"

"I dunno Padfoot, it couldn't hurt to ask…I hope…"

Sirius cleared his throat, and called out, "Kreacher" and with a _pop _a house elf appeared and snarled.

"Filthy master has returned, just like the evil elf said he would. Kreacher will kill evil elf then kill master's foul beast, then kill filthy master…" he kept mumbling.

Then Sirius said to Remus, "alright, well that answers the question about Kreacher's sanity…" Then he turned to Kreacher, "Who is this "evil elf?"

"Evil elf is who destroyed Mistresses' beautiful house, all of mistress's hard work gone, Kreacher will kill him."

"Thanks Kreacher, helpful as always," Sirius responded sarcastically. "You can go now." And with that Kreacher disappeared.

"What do you think he means? Do you think that there is another elf in here? Is it safe for Harry and Draco?" Lupin asked.

"It shouldn't be that dangerous, it is only an elf after all, what do you reckon will happen if we call out 'Hey new elf in my house come here!' Do you think that will work?" he was about to go on, but was interrupted by a _pop._ Remus and Sirius had their wands out before the elf was even fully popped.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Who hired you?" Sirius shouts in one quick breath.

"I is Dobby sir, Dobby is meaning no harm, Dobby is the Malfoy's house elf, and since they were killed by good wizards, Dobby is Master Draco's elf. So being as you is his keeper, Dobby is yours. Dobby was coming to you before when I ran into Mr. Dumbledore, he told Dobby that this was Master's house, and that it would please you if Dobby redecorated. Dobby was only doing as he was told, but since it wasn't you who told Dobby, Dobby will punish himself." And with that Dobby began banging his head on the wall, causing Harry and Draco to cry.

Sirius said to Dobby, "Stop it! You're making the children cry; just don't punish yourself anymore, alright? I think you did a bang-up job on the house, it looks at least 100 times better then it did, and we're grateful." This made Dobby stop, and he looks up to Sirius with tears in his eyes. "Now um, I have one question for you."

"What can Dobby do for you?"

"Can you change diapers?"

"Oh, yes sir, that is one of Dobby's favorite tasks."

"………Ok then, I'm not going to ask. Why don't you go change Harry and Draco's diaper while we look around, alright?"

"Dobby is pleased to serve, master!" the elf said as he took the children.

"One more thing, don't go anywhere near Kreacher, he is a bad elf, and we will deal with him ourselves. Alright?" Dobby nodded and walked away carrying the two boys who were now laughing..

"So what are we going to do with Kreacher?" Remus asked.

"There's only one thing we can do - clothes." Sirius replied, and Remus nodded. As Sirius took off his shoe, and then took a sock off. He then called for Kreacher.

"What does the blood traitor want?" he hissed.

"I have some bad news; your employment is no longer necessary, you're fired, here." As he shoved the sock into Kreacher's hand. A look of terror came over the elf's face, and he began to shout.

"Master can not give Kreacher clothes, he can't!!! Kreacher won't go, he is staying here, and the blood traitor and his filth must go!!" he tossed the sock back to Sirius, who began to laugh.

"The bond is broken, you are no longer welcome in the House of Black, so GO!"

Kreacher began to cry, "Please Kreacher would never hurt the filthy master, or his beast, or his spawn. Mistress would never have given me clothes! Please!!" He continued to wail louder and louder.

Sirius started to feel a little bad, and a thought popped into his head, "You know Kreacher, I heard that my cousin Bellatrix is looking for a loyal elf like yourself, go on, and don't take no for an answer, she deserves you!"

"Really?" he asked, his weeping stopped.

"Yes, I am serious, I thought that that would cheer you up, just remember to keep your former master's secrets!" And with that, a much happier house elf _popped_ away. "Well, let's go readjust the wards, so he can't get back." Sirius said merrily, trying to hold back his laughter.

Remus shook his head, and said to Sirius, "That was cruel; I mean I know that Bellatrix is a Death Eater and all, but no one deserves that elf." The temptation was to strong, and he too began to laugh.

* * *

Next time, life begins to normalize, and then after that, time begins to fly!

Review Responses:

**Kyra2**: Sirius was serious (har har) when he said that Snape had to be civil to BOTH boys to see one. Thanks for your feedback!

**LunaeDea88: **you are absolutely right, and I am in the process of trying to find a beta reader. And when I do, I will ask him/her to review the chapters I've already posted, as well as new chapters. (by the way, tense agreement is my Achilles Heel, I must write half past and half present, and when I proof read I don't catch them all.) As for longer chapters, I am trying to do that, but if I do the longer between updates. But if more people want long chapters, then I can just write cumulatively. Thanks for reviewing!

**Athenakitty:** I wouldn't call them a terror, just think of them as Gred and Forge, or a Young Sirius and James. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks!

**Alligator355: **I see Sirius as a laid back guy, but he just lost two (and a half (Peter kind of counts)) close friends. He is the guardian of Harry, and will do everything in his power to protect him. He's very much a mamma bear…err I mean dog. So like any good parent he is just looking out for his kids. And in case you are still wondering, Severus will be called many things in my story….(wink wink)

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read my story.

New Note: Beta Read by Thomas-Michael

1/20/05


	7. Shopping at Boudicca’s Baby Boutique

AN: Sorry about the Delay but I tried to find a beta twice through a beta service and I did not receive a response from either of them, as well as school and many other distractions such as work and friends. So I am back, but the new semester just started and I'm still sounding it out for workload, so it might be a while until my next update. I also posted it without editing it thoroughly, so please excuse any horrendous grammar mistakes. But on the plus side I made this chapter a little bit longer to make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

November 2nd, 1981 

After Kreacher was successfully dealt with, and the wards were readjusted to disallow the elf's entrance and after Dobby had successfully changed the boys diapers, Sirius and Remus decided to lay some plans for the future - the not-too-distant future at least.

They decided to go to Diagon Alley the next morning to get some essentials for daily life such as a non-conjured crib, which would not disappear after a certain number of hours. A conjured crib would last for the night and into the next day before disappearing, so they were covered for now. Also when they were at the alley they would need to pick up some potions and some nappies.

Dobby brought the boys down the stairs by levitating them with his own brand of magic. The boys were ecstatic, they loved being in the air, a point to which Sirius commented, "They're both born to fly! I can't wait to get them on brooms!"

Remus laughed and replied, "It'll be a few years before you can think about that Padfoot." When Remus said "Padfoot," Harry shouted "PAH FOO!" at the top of his little lungs, which in turn caused Draco to giggle and then burp.

"Well I see you're already having an effect on Draco, he's acting just like you!" said Moony through laughs.

"Just wait a few years and you'll be pranked out of your mind. I can see it now! The worlds first pink tutu wearing werewolf, you'll be a hit EVERY full moon!" said Padfoot with a devious smile and glint in his eye.

Remus' eyes widened and he suppressed a whimper and said very quickly, "Look at the time! If you don't want the kids to be crotchety when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow you should put them to bed, so I'll be off, have a great night."

With that Remus walked over to the babies, who were still floating, and said "See you in the morning," and he kissed both Harry and Draco on the forehead, then left without another word.

Sirius sighed, and walked over to the two boys and said to Dobby, "Let's take them upstairs and tuck them in. They can stay in the conjured crib in the master bedroom, so I can be near if they need me."

Dobby was more then happy to oblige and almost before Sirius had stopped talking, the two babies began to float upstairs again. Sirius then made a mental note to buy a crib when in Diagon Alley tomorrow, because it was a real pain to re-conjure it every so often. (This is a prime reason not to use a conjured diaper for any period of time; it can become quite messy!)

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, then decided to take a page out of the children's book and go to bed. 'All in all,' Sirius thought while making his way to his bedroom, 'it's been a good day.'

* * *

November 3rd, 1981, just after midnight 

Sirius drifted off to sleep only to awaken a few hours later by screams from at first Harry, and then from Draco as well. Harry's consisted of, "MAMA! MAMA!" while Draco was just screaming at the top of his lungs. Sirius jumped up and ran over to the crib. He picked Harry up and tried to calm him, it worked partially, but with Draco still crying Harry just would not stop. So Sirius picked up Draco as well and began to try to calm them both. They both were almost asleep again, when Dobby _popped _into the room and said, "Is Master Sirius needing anything from Dobby sir?" Whether it was the _pop_ or the question, Sirius didn't know, all he did know was that he jumped out of his skin, and this caused the babies to cry once more. He again began to soothe them.

"Thanks Dobby, I do have a quick question. Can you change their diapers when they are sleeping?"

"Oh, Yes Master Sirius, House Elf switching spells are much less volatile then a wizards."

"Have you changed the diapers at all tonight? Because they feel dry."

"Yes, Master Sirius, once for Master Harry and twice for Master Draco. Dobby has also fed the masters so you is not waking up."

"Well, good. Thanks Dobby, keep up the good work." As the elf beamed he _popped_ away again. Sirius then began to murmur to himself, "If I had known parenting was this easy, I would have tried it years ago!"

Once the boys began to drift off to sleep once more, Sirius went back to bed..

* * *

November 3rd, 1981, 8:47 AM 

The boys were dressed and ready to go…in a sense. Harry had the same outfit that he had worn (to don something means to put it on, and I don't think Harry's dressing himself yet) yesterday, due to the fact that most of his clothes had been destroyed at Godric's Hollow. Draco, on the other hand had the clothes from his old home - so many in fact that Draco's wardrobe put Sirius' to shame.

Sirius walked to the kitchen with the babies to find Remus reading the Daily Prophet,which happened to have a picture of someone familiar on the front page, and Sirius grunted a welcome.

"Still not a morning person I see. Ready to go?"

"Once the boys and I get breakfast, Moony. Would you care for anything?"

"No thank you, I had some at home." Sirius nodded, and called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for master?"

Sirius asked for breakfast and while he waited, he and Remus engaged in small talk. After a while Remus asked, "How are we getting to Diagon Alley? Floo is too risky with such young children, because they could shout out anything and end up anywhere, right out of your arms even. Your motorcycle wont seat four and –"

He was cut off by Sirius who said, "Remus my friend, you are talking to someone who has a plan. Quite a brilliant one if you ask me."

Remus blinked and waited for Sirius to explain. When he figured that Sirius wasn't going to tell him unless he asked, he did so. Sirius's replay was one word and a brochure. "This." He handed it over to Remus who examined it.

"A map…of the underground? Sirius do you even know where we are on this map?"

"Of course I do! We're right above that smudge a few inches north of the river. The most convenient stop is the Burnt Oak on that black line, and we stay on it to Charing Cross, near the Leaky Cauldron. It's the little black line that goes up and down," Sirius explained.

"Ok Padfoot, I'll trust you, but just this once."

They finished breakfast and proceeded to walk the short distance to the subway terminal. They got on the train with almost no trouble. Sirius tried to have the teller break a 100 pound note, but she flat out refused and instead he paid with a 20.

They arrived at Charing Cross Road and then walked a bit until Sirius realized they were going the wrong way, so they turned around.

On the way, Remus broached the subject of Lily and James, and how he missed them. But Remus was put off the subject by Sirius' very pained face and of him saying that he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't fail to mention how guilty he felt.

Remus closed his eyes, tears barely held back, and nodded. They walked the rest of the way in tense silence.

* * *

Right before they walked into the leaky cauldron Remus stopped Sirius and said, "I have a feeling I am forgetting something. Ah well, I'll remember it eventually, I'm sure." 

As the quartet entered the Leaky Cauldron all noise ceased; not a sound was heard, and every eye was upon them. After a few seconds of this Sirius discretely drew his wand and prepared for a strategic retreat, when Tom, the innkeeper, began to clap and soon the whole pub joined in.

When the applause died down Sirius asked, "Not that I don't appreciate that heartwarming ovation, but why the bloody hell are you clapping for us?"

"We're nay clapping fer ya Black, we're clapping fer litel 'arry Potta!" exclaimed one patron.

Dramatically Sirius said, "Oh, my bruised ego!" causing a great tumult of laughter all around. "Seriously though, how did you know I had Harry Potter? It was supposed to be rather hush hush."

Another round of laughter and many patrons held up copies of the morning's Daily Prophet, with Sirius' picture with a headline of _Black to Raise Light's Savior! _

"Let me see that!" Sirius commanded as he grabbed a paper.

The article read:

_Black to Raise Light's Savior! _

By Rita Skeeter

_Sirius Black, 21, heir of the House of Black, recently took charge of his godson, Harry Potter, said one ministry official in an off the record interview. There was no comment on where The Boy Who Lived would be growing up, but in all likelihood it will be the Black ancestral manor, somewhere unplottable in the greater London area._

_Sirius Black, vaunted War Hero and extremely eligible bachelor, was heard saying that he was going to raise his best friend's son how he sees fit, and no one will dictate how he was going to do it. _

_This reporter is pleased that the vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be raised in our world by such a man, when rumors were spreading that Potter may have been raised by his Muggle relations. _

_Everyone here at the Daily Prophet wishes him luck and hopes that Sirius Black will be a good father to the Boy Who Lived. _

"Well," said Sirius, "There goes the neighborhood. Lets get shopping, Remus."

Remus smirked and responded, "I knew I was forgetting something..."

Sirius' response was a growl and a promise for revenge.

* * *

The two men and two babies entered the Alley and went to Gringotts first to get out a sizeable amount of money. Sirius had left both boys with Remus in the lobby and a strange thing occurred when the goblin asked Sirius which vault he wished to withdraw from. Sirius looked at the goblin funny and asked which vaults he had access to. That question was answered as follows: 

1. Vault of Sirius Orion Black

2. 4 Vaults of the Black Family

3. Vault of trust fund of Harry James Potter

4. 2 Vaults of the Potter Family

5. Vault of trust fund of Draco Lucius Malfoy

6. 11 Vaults of the Malfoy Family

When the goblin was finished, Sirius' jaw hit the floor, and after a moment of gaping he chose his personal vault. He extracted a sizeable amount of Galleons, and returned to the surface.

Then the party went straight to Boudicca's Baby Boutique for a few essentials. The first order of business was nappies. The reason this was so important was that Harry had just soiled his, so they settled on the new self-cleaning nappies, which lasted for 24 hours before the charm stopped working. Once the immediate problem was taken care of Sirius and Remus began to look all about.

Both stopped to look at the mahogany magical crib for two, which had a very useful charm for alerting the parent when he or she was needed. A young saleswoman explained that the surge doesn't hurt, it just felt like a nice vibration. She went on to say that the charm could be placed anywhere on the body, and she winked when she said she knew all the best spots.

Sirius' eyes widened and Remus choked back a laugh as Sirius said that his arm would be the best place for the charm. The clerk looked a little put out as she told him to roll up his shirts sleeve, then she cast the charm.

Next they got a pushchair for two, with a braking charm, so if it was let go of on a hill it would not fall down, but wait until the pushers hands were on the bar again. It also had a little cover that could be easily charmed to keep hot or cool air in, while looking exactly like a muggle pram.

The store had many wonderful gadgets but the most interesting by far was the Broom safety seat. This could be clamped magically onto any travel broom to keep the babies on without the loss of the use of any hands. Remus scoffed at these, but when his back was turned, Sirius put one with their purchases with a gleeful smile on his face.

Then he set aside a baby bath that would always keep the water the perfect temperature for the children in it, and keep the soap at a good consistency. This hopefully would make bath time easier for all parties concerned. While looking at the baths, they saw self-cleaning potty training toilets, and picked out one of those as well.

The next section that they shopped in at Boudicca's was the food section. They bought baby food and milk, both of which contained nourishment-balancing potions to make sure that the children always had the perfect amount of vitamins and nutrients. While in that section, they also bought the proper feeding equipment, such as bottles and spoons. From the food section, Sirius made a beeline to a flashing display with the words, 'Does your child love flying? Buy the Air Leash!'

This turned out to be a brand new product that was basically an enchantment for a piece of jewelry that allowed the child float about the person that the enchantment was attuned to. There were several safeties that prevented the child from going too fast or bumping into people or walls. Another feature was that the child could not go more then five meters from the enchanted, and at any time the jewelry wearer could reel in the 'leash.' The sign also said that the product was the culmination of some very important work deep inside the Department of Mysteries ('but we didn't tell you that!')

After purchasing all of these, plus some toys, a changing table as well as five full outfits for Harry, the grown ups went to pay. Remus offered to pay for all of it, as a gift to Sirius and the kids, and Sirius nodded and said, "Feel free mate!" Padfoot tried to hide his smile, but unfortunately for Remus, Sirius had decided to purchase several very expensive products.

Needless to say Moony's offer to pay for everything was quickly rescinded, and he even put up with Sirius' rancorous laughter when he saw the total was well over 2000 galleons.

"What in Merlin's name did you buy that cost that much?"

"Oh, this and that, only the best for my boys, and let me tell you right now, if this is not the best and I just spent almost 3000 galleons, I am going to flip."

"Well then, for the boy's sakes I hope it is the best too."

And with that they brought all of the new purchases home and set them up. By the time they were done, it was everyone's bedtime.

* * *

AN: Burnt Oak and Charing Cross are both actual stops on the London Underground, (the map was hard to read, so if I mistook one please correct me,) and correlate to the approximate locations of Grimmauld Place and The Leaky Cauldron, via the map on the HP Lexicon of Wizarding London. Both are stops on the same line, the northern line, and that's one reason why I choose them both, switching trains is always strange especially with a system as complex as London's, I mean there are a dozen different lines that swivel around all of London. START RANT That scar on Dumbledore's knee must be pretty elaborate, and most likely no longer accurate due to the amount of construction done on the Underground in recent times. Also how is that useful for him? I mean is he going to stop in the middle of a crowded terminal and pull his pants (or robes) up and stare down at his scar? Well ok, knowing Dumbledore perhaps, but not bloody likely. END RANT 

Review Responses: Thank You to **Ashley; Kyra2; HP's Twin; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; **and** Alligator355**. I'm Glad most of you liked Kreature's fate.

**Slashy Goodness** – I have nothing against slash, I read it occasionally, but Harry and Draco will be more brotherly love then any other kind. I don't plan on having any romance for Sirius and Remus, and I'm not a big fan of that pairing. Thanks for the thoughts though!

**Angelfirenze – **I'm not going to Hogwarts quite yet, but they will start training in a few chapters and so that should hold you over. All of the main characters from the books will be in it, but the friendships will change. Also rest assured Harry and Draco will be in the same house. Thanks!

**Brennend – **Good point about the grief, but I just think it hasn't set in yet, its only been 3 days since it happened, its still a fresh wound, but you are right, so I added the scene about it. I did mention the Tonks' in the chapter where they are discussing where Draco should go. Since the Lestranges were trying to get custody of a pureblood they would have a better chance then A. Tonks because she was disowned and disinherited for marring Ted. You make some very good points but Sirius is, for the first time in his life serious about something. Life was a game before the Potters were killed, now its not. He is going to be fair to both of the children because of his own childhood, and how Regulus was the favored by his own parents. Right now Sirius needs some serious stability in his life and he is going to do his best to get it. Thanks for reviewing!

**RiverView **– Thanks for your very kind review after I read it I stopped studying for finals and worked on the chapter a bit more. But then I had to stop and go back to studying for finals . But your review was an inspiration, and thanks.

**Thomas-Michael** – Thanks again for the email and I'm glad you read it and enjoyed it, I've been working on this chapter here and there for a while, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks also for being my beta reader. (Ha! I snuck this one in...) Also a little advertisement here, Thomas-Michael is writing a very well written and enjoyable AU tale after POA where Harry and Draco become friends. Its story ID is: 2082954 and called _Harry Potter and the Tears of the Dragon_. You **really** should read it!

1/20/05


End file.
